My Feelings
by fluffypuppies
Summary: Shiori received a love confession, but it wasn't from Suga. She doesn't know what to say. Suga is shocked at this. Sakuma asks her who does she love. Who will be the one Shiori decides to be with?
1. Undiscovered Feelings

**A/N: This is my attempt of a romance comedy, so please forgive me if it sucks!**

 **Also, I don't own Forest of Drizzling Rain**

 **For those who recognized it, I posted this story before, but I took it down because of some reasons. But now I'm giving it a chance and reposting it once more.**

 **I hope you enjoy this even though I feel like this isn't much TwT**

* * *

 **My Feelings**

A Forest of Drizzling Rain fanfic

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Undiscovered Feelings**

"I got a confession just yesterday."

Suga choked on the cake that he-just a while ago-was savouring its taste. Officer Mochizuki tried to help him by slapping his back, while Sakuma hollered with laughter at the suffering Suga. All of that happened while Shiori just stared at them, confused of why what she said caused this kind of reaction from her friends. All she said was that someone new to the village confessed his feelings to her, so what's with their reaction?

She tried to recall her memories...

* * *

Since last week, a newcomer came and decided to live in Azakawa village. It really wasn't the perfect day for walking since it was raining a bit, but he decided to walk around the place anyway, to get used to its surroundings. It was that very day when he so happened to stumble upon the town's museum.

From what he heard, the museum used to be the home of someone, which then was later on turned to a museum. But from what he also heard, not much people go to that place. People said that there was a crazy person who yields a katana inhabiting in the museum. If one were to lower their guard in the used-to-be-mansion, then they will be slayed by that person.

But, despite the rumors, the newcomer still went to the museum to check it out.

The person was busy examining the books when Suga just suddenly appeared at his side.

One look at Suga and the newcomer screamed in fright.

Of course, because Suga has an intimidating look (most of the time), the person got scared and ran away, towards the door. Suga just sighed. He was used to people-or children-reacting like this whenever he walks up to them. Although he gets annoyed whenever people react that way, he's used to it by now since it's been like this since he was a child.

The visitor ran as fast as he can, now nearing the exit.

 _What the heck was that person?_ The man thought. _Was he the crazy person that people said that he slays visitors with a katana? Or was he a monster?!_

With determination, he ran as fast as his skinny legs could handle. And that was the very moment when he first met his angel.

He was met by a girl at the entrance with brown hair which was held back by a yellow bandana. Her eyes had a twinkle in it as she gave a welcoming smile to him.

"Hello!" That was what the angel said to him that time. "Welcome! My name's Kanzaki Shiori. Nice to meet you!"

Oh how his heart died happily that very moment in joyful bliss!

The wind outside gave a slight blow from behind her, making her hair do a graceful dance around her head. She gave an aura that almost seemed like she was an angel (which she is!) that descended from Heaven. And she's ready to take him to Paradise to live with her (KYAAAAAAA~)

"What's your name, sir?" Ah! Her voice-it sounded as if silver bells were jingling on a humble Christmas Eve. Oh my gosh! The newcomer now feels so nervous just standing in front of such a divine being.

"M-My name's... err... u-umm, Yuudai A-Akira."

The beautiful angel, whose name is Shiori, giggled. (He has died once again by her one-of-a-kind beauty!)

"Yuudai-san, from my guess of your shaken figure, you probably met Suga-kun. There's no need to be afraid of him. He won't bite..." She hesitated there, then added, "I think."

 _You think?_

All wonderful thoughts of maybe getting married to this wonderful Shiori angel abruptly stopped when he heard that little information about a certain boy-who so happens to be Suga.

Suga-kun? Who's this _Suga-kun?_ Who's this guy that DARE allows this angel (my dear beloved angel!) say his name so casually-

A poke in the back interrupted his thoughts, startling him.

"HYEEEEEEEEEK!"

Akira ran to hide behind Shiori, cowering in fear.

"P-P-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

He suddenly mumbled to himself, all over and over again, words that he believed is a chant to keep the demons away. (The demon being Suga.) He learned the chant from TV back when he lived in the city.

When he was about to finish the chant, he heard a giggle coming from the girl.

"Oh, Yuudai-san, that chant you're using is actually a fake one. It's something that's made up in television."

Akira looked up with teary eyes. "H-Huh...?"

She looked quite surprised to see tears in his eyes. She never expected him to actually cry over something like this, since guys normally have their pride as men after all...

He looked up at Shiori. She must have noticed him being quite the scaredy cat that he is because she then gave him a warm and reassuring smile. (GAH! His heart just went DOKI DOKI there!)

"Like I said, Suga-kun isn't going to bite you. He's actually not scary until you get to know him more. So you don't need to be be scared of him."

Akira looked around her and stared at the guy who he believes is this "Suga-kun".

He couldn't help but think that _nothing_ about this Suga guy is _not_ scary.

The guy wears clothes that are all black like some dark demon that is from the depths of Hell. He has a face like a demon who may be from the depths of Hell. He has intimidating eyes that looks like it was meant to be for a demon from the depths of Hell. Everything about him looks like he was BORN from the depths of Hell. Heck, he _could_ be from the depths of Hell after all! How could Shiori-san even believe he's a nice guy?

Besides, who freaking wields a katana everywhere he goes, like some warrior? AND WHERE DID HE EVEN GET THE SWORD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

The said demon's left hand reaches toward the pocket of his pants, and Haru gave a squeak of fear before hiding behind Shiori's back again.

For a minute, there was the sound of scritch scratching of a pen on paper. After a while, it sounded like the demon took some steps forward to Shiori and him, then stopped. Then silence.

Akira looked up hesitantly, and what he saw was that the same demon was holding up a piece of memo paper, words written elegantly on it. For a demon, he has great penmanship.

 _Welcome to the museum, Yuudai-san._

 _I am Koutarou Suga. The custodian._

Shiori hummed, not removing the smile on her face. "Now that you got a good look at Suga-kun, he isn't that bad, right, Yuudai-san?"

What she expected was for Akira to finally be friendly with Suga, but he did the opposite and "tried" to seem brave by glaring at Suga. (Notice the emphasis on "tried".)

Unfortunately for Shiori, Akira was _not_ convinced enough that Suga wasn't a scary person. But ever since that day, he would come to visit the museum everyday to see Shiori's face. He'd protect her from the "demon" of that museum with every minute of his life. (Would sound romantic if it weren't for the fact that he ends up crying and begging Suga to not slice him up and eat him up for dinner.)

And that was how Shiori spent the previous week in her stay in Azakawa village.

* * *

"So? What does Onee-san think about him? Akira-san, I mean..." Sakuma asked Shiori in the afternoon when Shiori was busy arranging the books. They were both in Suga's room, since Shiori is busy tidying up the place, and Sakuma was there to accompany Shiori, making sure she does not "die from boredom".

Shiori hummed in thought. What does she think of Akira?

"Hmm, I think he's a nice guy, despite his cowardly personality. He would bring me flowers and chocolates everytime he comes to visit. He sometimes would bring cake if he has enough money to go buy ingredients for it."

Sakuma laughed as she abandoned the book she had been reading a while ago, so that she may get to focus on the conversation she picked to have with Shiori.

"Chocolates? Flowers? Sounds like a lovesick fool if you ask me," Sakuma leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. "So, do you like Akira-san?"

Shiori paused from placing the book _The History of Azakawa_ in its rightful place in the shelf. She turned to look at Sakuma with her head tilted a bit to the left.

"Eh?"

Sakuma sighed. Her head turned to Shiori.

"I mean, do you like Akira-san in a romantic way?"

Shiori chewed her bottom lip. "I'm not sure." Realizing what she said, she quickly corrected what she meant to say. "I mean... I like him, but I don't like him that way. I just see him as a friend."

Once again, Sakuma laughed. "Well, Akira-san would probably be heartbroken when he hears that!" She propped up her feet on the table in front of her. Shiori nearly didn't hear her muttering to herself, softly. "Then again, at least Suga would be relieved to hear that..."

Shiori was stunned when she heard that. She quickly turned around to look at the girl.

"Huh? What did you say, Sakuma?"

Now realizing what she just said, Sakuma instantly shook her head. "N-Nothing, Onee-san!"

The look Sakuma gave to Shiori gave the message that made Shiori all the more curious. But it seems like even if Shiori would try to pry the answers out from Sakuma, the girl would never give in. Therefore, Shiori would have to find out what Sakuma meant by herself. With that, she sighed.

"Fine, I won't ask." Sakuma then smiled. She looks relieved.

Silence was replaced to their conversation. For a while, neither Shiori or Sakuma spoke a word. Since they were just silent to each other, Shiori went back to arranging the books. But that spell of silence was later broken by Sakuma.

"Neh, Onee-san, do love anyone in the meantime? Better yet, do you even know what it feels like to be in-love?" Then she added with a hint of teasing in her voice. "Hey, Onee-san, do you love Suga? Do you have any feelings for that scary custodian? Any at all?"

 _THUD!_

Sakuma looked at Shiori's direction, seeing that Shiori froze, her figure tense. She frowned in confusion. Was there something that she said that was offending or something?

While the girl was staring at the silent girl, what was happening in Shiori's mind were thoughts and questions invading her head.

Love Suga? Having feelings for Suga? This was the first time the idea of liking Suga in a romantic way has entered her train of thought. Question is... does she like Suga? Of course, she likes Suga, but... does she like Suga as a man? Like him where she wants to always be with him, and for him to always be with her?

Sure, she could remember those times back when they were kids, when she would not be satisfied unless she plays with Suga. She recalls of those times that it was Suga who could always make her feel happy, feel safe, and feel comfortable to be around with. But, back to her question, does she love him? In a romantic way?

What are her feelings for him?

She shook her head.

 _I'll just figure that out some other time._

Shiori takes notice of Sakuma's feet on the table. "Sakuma, Suga would not be too happy when he sees your shoes making a mess on his desk."

"Meh. He could do whatever he wants!"

Later that noon, the rest of the day was spent with Suga scolding Sakuma (through memos, of course) about how she messed up his table. At times, he'd say some words, here and there, but he felt more comfortable with making memos ever since the curse. So, with this, it made him apply the rule that Sakuma should never, EVER, step in to his room. Ever.

* * *

 **A/N: It's not clear of when the next update will come, but if I'm lucky enough, it may come next month... Maybe.**

 **Please Rate and Review! Leave some comments of how was the story, and if I made any mistakes. (Some tips would be great too!)**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Intimacy

**A/N: I thought I'd give up on the story sometime later, but it seems like I feel like updating.**

 **I don't own Forest of Drizzling!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Affection**

The next day started with Sakuma bringing a book with her when she paid a visit to the museum.

Shiori was busy making breakfast at that time. It was those moments where she asks Suga if it is fine if she'll be the one in-charge of cooking instead. They've been ending the past days with Suga preparing the food everytime. They had to survive with burnt food, everytime. Now is the day where Shiori had enough of torturing themselves, and discussed with Suga that he should leave the food to her from now on.

She was preparing pancakes when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

 _It's probably Suga-kun_ , Shiori guessed, but was met with someone else.

"Ohayo!" It was Sakuma.

Shiori smiled, "Hello, Sakuma!" But her attention went back to the pancakes. Don't want the pancakes to be burned now.

When the pancakes were nearly finished being made, Sakuma placed the book she brought with her on the countertop beside Shiori.

Once she placed all the pancakes on the plate she was holding, she took her first glance on the book the girl brought with her. It was some shoujo romance manga.

Wait... Sakuma reads these kinds of mangas?

Sakuma must have read her mind because she glared at her. "First of all, it's not my type of book. A friend of mine who moved in to the city last year sent me this manga as a gift. She loved this manga so much, since she LOVES shoujo romance a lot. I tried reading it, but everything about it makes me cringe. A LOT."

Shiori eyed the manga. She tilted her head a bit to the side. "Umm, okay? But... why did you bring the book with you then?"

What Sakuma said next confused her to no end.

"I want to give this to you, Onee-san. Judging from yesterday, you need tips on some things about love."

"Eh? What do you want me to do with the book?"

The girl rolled her eyes at her. "I dunno. Go to the next volcano and burn it?"

"Err, why would you want me to burn the book when you wanted to give it to me?"

Sakuma sighed exasperatedly. "Onee-san. It's. A. _Gift."_ She pointedly looked at her. "And THAT gift is a book. What do you THINK you should do when you have a book, neh?"

"Hmm, you read them?"

Sakuma raised her hands to the sky, "Exactly! Geez!"

"But, why do you want me to read it?" Shiori asked.

"Well, I'm no expert on love. Hearing girls gossip about their crushes makes me feel like barfing at them. But because I want to help you, I decided that the manga could guide you (maybe) and probably tell you how it feels to be in-love... I think."

The girl grabbed the book and thrusted it forcefully into Shiori's arms, only after she placed down the plate of pancakes. "I hope this worthless piece of garbage will prove to be useful for you, Onee-san." With that, she immediately whirled around and ran towards the door, not before slipping past a still sleepy Suga who just entered the room.

Suga watched the girl disappear, then heard the doors closed, signalling the girl exiting the place. He turned around to face Shiori with an eyebrow raised. The question was clear from how he looks at her.

She just smiled at him. "She just came by to say hello and greet a good morning to us."

The boy nodded his head, knowing that Sakuma—and sometimes Officer Mochizuki—come by in the morning just to say hello or to annoy Suga to no end. (Sakuma is usually the one to do the latter.)

He went over to his seat by the table when he saw Shiori walking over to him, holding a plate full of pancakes. Suga rubbed the sleep out from his eyes, but felt instantly hungry when the aroma of the masterpiece of Shiori hit his nose. He had never felt this excited for breakfast before.

Shiori must have seen his eyes stare hungrily at the food because she then let a laugh escape from her lips. "Judging from how you're looking at the pancakes, then I guess I don't need to ask if you're hungry." She placed the plate down at the middle of the table.

The girl sat down and passed a plate over to him. He accepted the plate and nodded his head in thanks for her kindness. She just smiled at him, but that alone could make his heart skip a beat—a sincere smile. Shiori is the only one who could smile that way to him, even if other people don't usually treat him normally. Most people give him the weird look, or maybe the look of fear whenever he wields his sword with him around. And even if they did smile, it's all fake. But Shiori's smile—with her teeth peeking out a bit, and her small dimples making its appearance—his heart melts whenever he sees it directed to him as he can't remember anyone making such a smile to him.

That moment, he let his eyes travel around to look around the room. It was then that he finally notices the book on the countertop. He tapped his finger on the table to get Shiori's attention, which the girl looked up with her cheeks stuffed with pancakes like a squirrel. Cute.

He waved his hand to the book's direction with a questioning look, as if saying _What's with that book?_

She turned around, and her eyes widened in surprise as she had already forgotten the presence of the book. Shiori turned to Suga and just shrugged. "Sakuma came over this morning to give me that book. I'll just read it after breakfast and chores, I guess."

With that said, they returned back to eating. Some part of Shiori was relieved to see that Suga didn't ask her all about the book, and why she would be interested anyway. While the said boy wondered silently in his head of why would Shiori be interested to those kinds of romance mangas where the couple would like to be too intimate with each other—seeing that the cover of the book reveals of the intimacy of the couple.

* * *

After all the chores she had to do in the place, Shiori directly went up to her room, shutting the door closed, and plopped down on the bed with the book in hand.

"Alright then," Shiori muttered under her breath as she started flipping through pages. "Let's see what we got here..." She started reading, trying to absorb any information or observation of what she could glean from the manga.

In the manga, it explained in so much details of what the heroine of the story felt everytime she was with the guy she likes. With the details represented in the story, Shiori quickly grabbed some scratch paper from her drawer and took notes on what she thinks could be useful to her curiosity on what is love.

Strange that she takes notes on what is love. Well, Shiori read different kinds of mangas back when she was in the city, but they were usually mangas that fall under the category of mystery, adventure, fantasy, and supernatural. It never occurred in her mind to try reading at least one romance manga, so she was clueless to what a romance manga would be like upon reading it.

Some part in the book, it provided a scene where the main character kept mentioning of how she loved it when she the boy she likes touches her. Shiori pressed her lips together in discomfort when she saw how the boy hugged the girl so close to him, pressing each other's chest tightly together. The girl kisses the boy passionately while the boy places his hand on her back. Then to her waist. Then to her bum. Then to her—

Shiori snapped the book shut.

"Okay! I think that's enough reading for today!"

She immediately hid the book into her drawer, making sure it's buried deep into her stuff to prevent it from ever seeing the light of day ever again. Groaning, she rubbed her temples, hoping that action alone would erase the image from her eyes.

Shoujo? Sounds more of smut to her instead!

A knock is heard from her door before it was opened. It was Suga.

"Ah, Suga-kun!" Shiori hopes her face wasn't red from reading the manga. "What brings you here?"

Suga brought up a memo with his neat writing on it.

 _I'm off to grab some stuff from the shop today. Want to tag along?_

The girl nodded her head and walked towards him. "Sure! I think some outdoors would do well for me right now."

 _Just anything to keep my mind from thinking about the manga_ , she thought.

Suga tilted his head, then wrote on his memo again.

 _"What?"_ Was said on the memo.

It took her a while to realize that what she thought she said in her mind was actually said out loud. Oops.

She waved her hands around as Shiori nervously smiled. "N-Nothing!"

Before he could say anything else (or write anything else) she slid past him and went out of the room.

* * *

Shiori thought that the nightmare will be over if she left the house where the MANGA was entrapped in for the meantime, but oh! How she was wrong. Apparently, that MANGA seemed to have brought bad luck once she has read it.

Shiori passed by a few shops as Suga went in one of them for a while to grab some stuff. He told Shiori earlier that she could roam around the place while he does his errands, making her promise that she meets him by the small park at the center of town in an hour and a half from now. By that, he left for the shop as Shiori then started her own adventure exploring the other shops.

As she was passing by the clothes shop, she saw a couple exit the place. The boy looked at his girlfriend so lovingly that Shiori couldn't help but smile to this. They looked cute together as he held his darling close to him, making sure she's safe in his—and only _his_ —arms.

Shiori recalls the manga, then thinks back at the couple in front of her. Maybe the manga didn't literally mean that the couple has to present a big show of PDA to reveal that they love each other. Now looking at this good example of a couple, maybe the manga meant this kind of intimation instead—

The boyfriend's hand then slid down to the girl's ass.

—or not.

In response, the girlfriend blushed, but she had a smile on her face as she allowed her boyfriend to grope on her butt cheek. Upon hearing the girl giggle in delight, Shiori blushed at the sight and averted her head to look away.

 _T-Too intimate!_ Shiori became more red every single second from her embarrassment. _And in public too!_

But the nightmare hasn't ended there yet.

Right where Shiori now faced, she saw a good view of the park. And, _apparently_ , there seemed to be so much couples today in public.

One couple was making out by a tree near the park's woods. Another couple were being intimate near the bed of flowers at the center of the park. One couple sitting by a picnic table were sharing on a single spaghetti strand like that scene from a movie about these two dogs. (What was the title again? Forgot.)

By instinct, Shiori's hands shot up to cover her eyes.

"Th-This is too much intimacy!"

She found a nearby bench and sat down on it, as it faced away from the park. Also, including the fact that if she continued standing, then she's afraid her legs might give in and she'd make a scene of her kneeling on the ground with a face red as a tomato.

The girl thought it was all over.

Boy, was she _so_ wrong.

Beside her on the bench, there was a couple where the girl sat on the guy's lap, her legs straddling him. She was sharing a deep and passionate kiss with the guy, to which both of them moaned in enjoyment. And Shiori can see their tongues "dancing" from here!

"AHH!"

Shiori leapt from her seat and backed away from them, all ten fingers doing their best to cover her eyes from the _horrendous_ sight, and her poor, poor, poor mind trying to erase that memory from tainting whatever innocence she had left in her. Without a sound (in fear she might make the couple then notice her presence) she ran away blindly.

 _Don't these people know what's NOT to be shown at public?!_

She kept running and running, not caring of wherever she was going. As long it's far, far, FAR away from any couple, then she's TOTALLY fine with it!

 _Gosh,_ Shiori thought glumly. _Are all couples like this?_

* * *

The state and place he found Shiori in was strange enough for him to be concerned of what happened to her while he was gone.

He just came out from the shop to go find Shiori, but immediately found her hugging her knees beside the door of the shop he just came out from. Her eyes seemed unfocused as she had pink cheeks, as if she was blushing a lot a while ago. Her legs shaked a bit, and her hair was in a little mess, looking like she went in and out of a tornado.

 _What happened to her?_ He wondered as he knelt in front of her, and waited for her to take notice of him. And when she does, she looks up and gives a slight yelp.

There _definitely_ is something wrong with her right now.

"S... Suga-kun! Since when did you get here?"

Suga shrugged. He mouthed out the words "Just now".

"Oh... okay," she got up, to which he also got up too. "W-Well, is there anything else you need to do?" Suga shook his head. In response to that, she said that they can both head back already.

 _What happened to her while I was doing errands anyway?_

On their way back, they haven't shared a word to each other—more of Shiori hasn't said a word to him during their walk.

Suga felt like he needed to ask what was wrong, but before he could say a thing, Shiori spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Suga-kun... if... if you had a girlfriend, would you love to touch her always? To the point you show your affections in public too?"

At this, Suga turned to her with eyes wide with surprise from the question, and a slight blush ever growing on his cheeks. What came into mind was his fantasy of him and Shiori together.

Wait... him and Shiori? Where'd that thought come from?! He's pretty sure if Shiori ever hears this thought of his, she'd be weirded out and end their friendship.

Shaking that absurd imagination away, he grabbed his memos and pen, then he started writing down his answer in it, as if this were some Q&A that was necessary for his grades.

 _Well, I would show my affections to her._

Shiori's eyes grew at reading this, but Suga raised a finger, signalling he has more to write.

 _But there are some actions that are reserved for when I'm alone with her, as public affection may be innappropriate and might cause people around to feel uncomfortable. But it's nice to show some small signs of affections from time-to-time_ — _which is safe enough to show in public_ — _to your partner as they will need constant reminders of your unconditional love so that they know how much you love them and vice versa._

The girl nods at this and laughs nervously. "Yeah, that seems right. And _wow_ , if you ever get a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure she'd like to hear what you just said."

Suga presses his lips together from what she said, but nods anyway.

Shiori then turned her head to face her feet. She whispered to herself something, but Suga was able to catch it.

"...I wish I knew what it feels like to have someone show a sign of affection to me, too..."

The walk then went back to silence. It was a bit awkward, and Suga was wondering what he should do to cheer her up. He's not used to this, as it's usually him who would think negatively and then Shiori becomes positive and make him think of happy thoughts. Now the roles have switched, and Shiori is here thinking of sad thoughts while he was trying to think of a way to cheer her up.

 _What to do?_ He asks himself in his head. _What to do when someone asks to have affection?_

He looked at Shiori's distracted, but slightly sad, face and had an idea—though he questions himself of why he thought of such an idea.

With shaky hands, he reached out his hand to grab her hand. From contact, Shiori's head turned to him in surprise, to which he turned his head away to make her avoid seeing him with a blush dancing around his cheeks.

"Th... This..." He choked on his words. Damn his inability to talk much anymore! "This is... o-okay?"

Suga can't see what expression Shiori is making, but what he doesn't know was that Shiori, too, was blushing. But then she smiled later on and gave his hand a squeeze. (Making Suga secretly startled a bit from it.)

"Yes... Yes this does. Thank you, Suga-kun."

Okay, he really doesn't want her to see his face now.

They stayed like that on their way back, and when they reached the place, they had to separate as Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma started grinning when they saw them holding hands.

* * *

 **A/N: I was actually aiming that each chapter would just be 2000+ words in it, but this chapter is nearly reaching 3000! (Not including Author's Notes) So just be happy this is long enough ^^**

 **There may be mistakes, but I'll edit it once the whole fanfic is complete. And sorry if it sounds rushed! It's midnight when I made this so I want to sleep alreadyyyyyy!**

 **Thanks itsreikun for the comment! And yeah, here's the update you asked for! xD**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
